The Black Hoods
by Ezio 'The Doctor' Ichigo95
Summary: Didn't like how I had the original story so I decided to revise. It still follows the story of a new apprentice named after Qui Gon but no longer a relative hoping to have a darker tone and a love story within. The story follows a young apprentice that joins the ranks of a secret jedi order.


No one really knew who the Black Hoods where just that they where mysterious and rather scary. The only people that had contact with them was Jedi master Yoda who would send them on missions as needed. He would also on occasion find a new apprentice to join the ranks. The newest apprentice was a young man by the name of Qui named after the Jedi master that saved his mother when she was still pregnant with him.

Qui could not sit still he paced outside in the waiting room waiting for the counsel to call him in. Finally the doors opened and a rather old looking man dressed in all black robes came out and ushered him into the room beyond. When he saw the room in which he'd either join the order or die in he cleared his mind of all fear he knew that he couldn't let fear take him over for that was a path to the dark side. All of the head members where there to watch him battle as another came in that could not be much older then young Qui. The head master was none other then master Yoda himself he regarded the two boys and nodded.

"Fight together you must, win or die together, that is the way of the Black Hoods." Mater Yoda started

Another of the masters stood up and addressed the two of them, "You must fight together to kill a rancor before it kills you never let your partner fight alone." Qui could tell that the other apprentice was not happy about working together but they had no time to talk because as soon as the master finished they herd the growl of the rancor they where to face.

The other apprentice drew his lightsaber and ran to a corner and hid waiting to ambush it. Qui not wanting to disobey the masters ran to the corner as well.

"What do you think you're doing leaving me alone?" Qui asked, "We're supposed to be working together to defeat the beast."

"I don't need any help I can work on my own and win" the other apprentice replied just as the rancor burst into the arena.

The apprentice charged at the things feet not waiting for Qui. Qui quickly ran after him waiting to draw his lightsabers until he had to. The other apprentice slashed at the rancor's legs but got swiped up and was about to be eaten just as Qui jumped up using the force and rescued the other apprentice.

"I DIDN'T NEED YOUR HELP!" the apprentice yelled at Qui, "I had everything under control."

"didn't look like it, in fact it looked like I just saved you" Qui replied.

Just then the rancor swiped its hand down and knocked the two down. Qui quickly got up but the apprentice was no where to be seen. Qui looked up to find that the apprentice had been impaled on the rancor's claw and was slipping into the rancor's mouth. It was time for Qui to fight, he reached down to his belt and detached the two lightsaber hilts from it. He then hit a button that caused a side handle to come out he held them by that and extended the blade ejecting two black blades the only of their kind. He rushed at the rancor the lightsabers tight to his arms and jumped through one and hit the rancor right in the eye and used the force to pull it back to him just as he landed on the nose of the beast. He then slashed at it as the beast thrashed using the force to anchor himself to the beast slashing at it's nose and mouth. He then jumped away and landed softly on the ground and jumped to the side just as the rancor went to pound him to a pulp and he through his lightsaber again and hit the other eye. Now that the beast was blind it was time to go for the killing blow he attached the two hilts together forming a double sided lightsaber and landed inside the beast's mouth and the beast clamped down impaling itself on his blade killing it. Qui used a force blast to open it's mouth just before it fell and landed safely on the ground.

"Very good, yes" chuckled master Yoda "Vain your partner was, did all you could to save him you did. Welcom to the order of the Black Hoods."

Qui bowed "Thank you masters." He was then escorted to the showers to clean up then to the master's private coders to be prepped for the initiation ceremony. Little did he know about the adventures he'd have the dangers he'd face and above all else the forbidden love he'd feel.


End file.
